


Winter's Inn

by hyperborean_quaintrelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demisexual Bucky Barnes, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Slow Burn Relationship, a little dash of angst, demisexual relationship, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean_quaintrelle/pseuds/hyperborean_quaintrelle
Summary: Bucky is a B&B owner in Finland. After years of being on the run trying to cut all ties to Shield and Hydra (or anyone else who would use him as a weapon) he's finally able to settle down in a three bedroom cottage, and he's found a sort of peace in making a home for people. Cooking, cleaning, all of it creates a routine of such beautiful simplicity compared to his old life that Bucky goes to bed every night with a smile.And then one day a tiny man comes to the Inn to have some solitude while writing his book. He's small enough that Bucky thinks a good stiff wind would knock him over, but he's also got the most beautiful blue eyes and lips like ripe berries and-- Bucky's screwed.Or, Steve Rogers comes to write a book- ends up having Bucky pine over his cheekbones and dreamy eyes.





	Winter's Inn

Bucky started every day the same.

He woke when the sun came in through the wide windows of his bedroom, he wandered to the bathroom half asleep and brushed his teeth, then headed to the kitchen to make coffee so he could actually become human again and start his day. If he had guests he’d start making breakfast for them and setting the table, his favorite part of owning a bed and breakfast. He liked setting up an aesthetically pleasing table to go with his food.

Something he never would’ve known if he hadn’t gotten away from Hydra and dodged Shield’s “recruitment.”

Shield said they wanted him to help them destroy Hydra, Hydra wanted him to destroy whatever targets they decided on… Everyone wanted the Winter Soldier to be a weapon, regardless of how good or bad their cause was. Bucky was tired of being a weapon.

So when he was finally sure that no one could ever find him, settling down in a remote town in Northern Finland- a land of taciturn and straightforward people where he fit right in- he opened this inn. He’d named it Winter’s Inn out of spite or to remind him of how far he’d come. Or maybe it was some combination of both.

It was a dream he’d had since the ‘40s, but back then you couldn’t talk about wanting to make beds for people or cook for them or anything remotely related to homemaking without being called a pussy or worse. Now though, it was 2018 and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Now his Inn was the most recommended in town, even though it was a half an hour drive from the town itself. His place was known for good hearty food and a warm bed. Something about giving people a home, even for a night, made Bucky feel like he was saving them from having memories like his. Memories of hotel after hotel, the sense of being one step up from homelessness. Memories of the vague scent of stale air and used sheets. He didn’t want anyone to have memories like that.

So he made this place a home for whoever came, after thoroughly vetting them of course. He didn’t want any Shield agents or Hydra spies popping in to the sanctuary he’d made for himself. Bucky made sure the sheets were always fresh and the beds were warm. The food was always made by hand and with care. It was his genuine love of what he did that made him always go that extra step.

That day when he woke he knew he was preparing for only one guest who had, surprisingly, booked a room for two months. Bucky wasn’t used to long term guests but thought it might be nice. To have a familiar face to keep him company for more than a couple of weeks. So he made up the blue room, put fresh flowers on the dresser, and opened the curtains to let the pale sunlight in.

He wasn’t sure when his guest would be arriving, but he decided to brush up on what he knew of him before he came so he could have an idea of how to approach being his host. He’d done his research on the guy, who’s name was Steve Rogers according to his billing information. He was an author from Brooklyn and he had included in a note when he’d made a request to book a room that he had some health issues that would need to be accomodated. Bucky could handle that, he always made the appropriate adjustments when a new guest arrived. He could get the humidifier from the basement to help with the guy’s- Steve’s breathing problems. He already had foam mattresses in every room so that would help with his scoliosis, and he already cooked pretty healthily. One thing Bucky never looked at though were pictures of his guests. Something about the surprise of a new face always made him smile, and knowing what a guest looked like before hand ruined the surprise.

When Steve knocked a few hours later, after Bucky had finished his last check around the house to make sure everything was as he wanted it, he opened the door and stopped breathing.

He probably should’ve looked up Steve’s photo.

Maybe then he’d be prepared for the striking blue green of Steve’s eyes, or his lips that had a faint pink hue that should’ve been too feminine but on Steve it somehow wasn’t. He was short. Much shorter than Bucky, and looked like a good stiff wind could knock him over since he was mostly skin and bones. But all those angles only made him look dainty, like a dame or something. And that strange thought had Bucky blinking and shaking away his shock to smile sheepishly- realizing he’d probably been drooling over this man he’d never met for about a minute.

“Sorry, I’m Bucky. Come in, please.” He took the heavy bag that Steve was carrying and was surprised that such slender arms were strong enough to carry it.

“I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve smiled and Bucky almost tripped over nothing. The smile made his eyes seem to sparkle and-- no, there would be no more poetic bullshit comparisons about how beautiful the guy was. Bucky was a grown man, a soldier, and he did not focus on things like how sparkly someone’s eyes were. (Even if they were sparkly as shit.)

“It’s nice to meet you too. You’re gonna be here for a while, so I hope I didn’t ruin your first impression of the place by spacing out earlier.” Bucky tried to make his moment of stupidity into a joke that they could both laugh at and move on from, and was relieved when Steve chuckled.

“We all have those moments, don’t sweat it.” Steve smiled again and Bucky forced himself to smile back like he wasn’t already halfway in love with the guy. How could he not go crazy over a smile like that?  
“This will be your room.” He opened the door to the blue room and watched Steve’s reaction closely, it was always a matter of pride that he wanted everyone to have a good first impression of the home he’d made.

“It’s beautiful.” Steve’s voice had gone all soft and warm, and Bucky was a goner. It was going to be a long two months.

“I’m glad you like it, I just need to set up the humidifier and you’ll be all set. I just need to grab it from the basement- be back in a sec.” Bucky shot Steve what he hoped was a friendly grin as he set down the blonde’s bag on the bed and headed downstairs. He’d use the time away from Steve to hopefully remember a little something called professionalism. Yeah right, he thought. There’s nothing professional about damn near falling in love with a guest just because he likes the way you set up the room.

Bucky was a sap, he could admit it to himself if no one else, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t force himself to be reasonable when his heart got the best of him.

“He’s just a guest,” he muttered to himself as he headed down the basement stairs.

Just a guest. Right.

* * *

Steve looked around the room that seemed so lovingly made up, from the cozy bed to the reading nook by the window. There were even flowers on the dresser that gave the room a faint and sweet floral scent. He’d loved the place as soon he saw the quaint cottage when he was driving up, but now he fell in love all over again.

It didn’t hurt that the owner was beautiful. A built body and long hair that just made you want to run your hands through it, pale blue eyes that somehow were warm and kind, and just a hint of scruff that made you wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him. It wasn't easy to look away from the broad chest that was covered in a soft sweater that looked like it was made for cozy nights by the fire. It was a bit strange he wore a glove, only one, inside, but Steve could easily over look that.

Steve would definitely enjoy having that eye candy while he worked. He’d probably end up as a character in his new book. When the man, Bucky he’d said, came back up to set up the humidifier Steve was beyond grateful.

“Thanks so much for this, I know I got shit health that makes things a bit more complicated but you’re real kind to be so easy going about it.” Bucky just looked at him with those kind eyes and smiled.

“Not a problem, doll. Making people comfortable is the joy of my life.” He said this so simply it didn’t seem cliche at all. Steve believed that Bucky honestly felt that way about his work. He was so impressed by it he didn’t even blink at the ‘doll’ that had casually been slipped in there.

“That’s how I feel about my writing. No matter how hard it is sometimes it’s still always something I come back to. It just give me joy, like you said.” And they were smiling at each other in understanding, two people who loved their work and were not afraid to say so.

Once the humidifier was set up Bucky stood and Steve felt even smaller than usual as the innkeeper towered over him. But he didn’t feel threatened like he usually did when really big people stood over him. Bucky just made him feel safe and warm.

Which was probably not an appropriate thing to think or feel about your innkeeper.

“Did you want lunch then? I can whip up something real fast, or you could settle in and we can have a big dinner.” Bucky watched him seriously but kindly, a innkeeper set on keeping his guest happy. Steve thought it was a cute look on him.

“I think I’ll wait for dinner. I’ve been traveling a while and I’d like a shower and some sleep before I eat and try to be a civil human being.” Steve tried to make a joke and felt his heart skip a beat when Bucky aimed that thousand watt grin at him.

“You’re doing pretty well so far. But sure, take your time. I go to bed late so sleep as long as you’d like.” He headed to the door and Steve admitted his eyes were glued to his ass, which looked unfairly good in the worn dark jeans he wore.

“Sleep well.” Bucky called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Steve laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the two months he booked this room for.

It was going to be a long two months.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fanfiction, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
